Conte de Sorciers
by Isa-Syn
Summary: OS. Parodie du couple HGSS ... N'importe quoi assuré !


Alors euh .. cette fic … nan c'est pas une fic … c'est euh … un essai ! Ouais en fait j'ai commencé… c'était pas trop mal je trouve :d Pis j'avais plus d'idée .. mais j'ai continué … et ça a donné une espèce de parodie … enfin vous n'avez qu'a lire …. Oh râlez pas ! ça fait à peine deux petites pages !

* * *

Cette histoire commence un bel après midi d'été, comme toute les contes, et se terminera sûrement par un « et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants » … Enfin, elle se terminerait ainsi si la princesse n'était pas Hermione Granger et le prince Severus Rogue … Quoi que encore un fois, on devrait plutôt parler de sorciers …

Cette histoire commence donc un bel après midi d'été, le ciel été bleu, d'après ce qu'on pouvait en apercevoir à travers les nuages grisâtres qui offrait un peu d'ombre et de pluie aux habitants de Poudlard. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait évidemment été déçu de voir son dernier jour de vacance gâcher par un orage, mais Severus Rogue trouvait très agréable de voir la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes et un éclair fendre l'horizon pour aller abattre un arbre de la Forêt Interdite, avec un peu de chance, pensa-t-il, un groupe de Centaure aurait été foudroyé en même temps, ces créatures était tellement insupportable d'arrogance. A propos d'arrogance, Potter et sa bande allait bientôt débarquer … Le maître des Potions se demanda vaguement pourquoi la maison des rouge et or n'avait pas choisi le Centaure comme emblème … Centordor n'aurait peut-être pas était un nom très agréable à prononcer …

Severus reporta son attention sur le parc de Poudlard, une loutre courrait se mettre à l'abris sous les arbres, aussitôt suivie d'une belette … Loutre ? Belette ? Etrange … Après les Sombrals et les Centaure, une loutre et une belette n'étaient finalement pas si inhabituels … Par contre le lion … LION ? Par Merlin, Severus Rogue délirait-il ? Ils sortit un peu de son abris sous les arbres pour mieux observer l'étrange trio qui s'était arrêté non loin de là. Ce lion avait du férocement se battre pour avoir une telle cicatrice sur le front ! CICATRICE ? FRONT ? Le froid professeur commençait à trouver qu'il se poser bien trop de question … mais que ces animaux étaient étranges …Un lion à cicatrice … Une belette d'un roux flamboyant et une loutre aussi frisée que …

« MISS GRANGER !

Les animaux se retournèrent puis échangèrent un regard amusé … et disparurent .. s'évaporèrent serait plus juste … En plus de se poser trop de question, six depuis le début si vous suivez bien et si l'auteur sait compter, ce qui n'est pas vraiment très sûr … donc en plus de se poser des questions, Severus Rogue serait-il victime d'hallucination ? (et de sept).

« Professeur ?

Témoignage rare et précieux de son ahurissement grandissant, il leva un sourcil interrogateur, sans toute fois abandonner son air hautain.

« Vous êtres trop sexy quand vous soulevez gracieusement votre sourcil d'ébène, Professeur, murmura Hermione avec un sourire mutin des plus évocateur.

« Miss Granger, susurra Rogue sans prêter attention au manège de sa jeune élève de 15 ans, est-ce vous que je viens d'apercevoir sous la forme d'une loutre.

« Professeur, croyez vous que je prendrais le risque de me promener en animagus non déclaré au milieu du parc de Poudlard ? Mais si vous avez envie d'animal, je peux être votre chienne.

« Sauf si vous cherchez à être remarquée …

« Professeur, vous êtres trop intelligent… J'avoue, je voulais juste attirer votre attention. Vous êtes tellement canon, et inaccessible. Punissez moi professeur !

Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout et préfète de Griffondor se jeta au pied du sadique Maître des Cachots, mouillée par la pluie abondante et son excitation grandissante.

« Mmm Je vais pouvoir arranger ça Miss, puisque vous semblez tant y tenir.

Aussitôt , Severus Rogue matérialisa un fouet clouté en cuir et assena un coup claquant à son élève qui hurla de bonheur.

« Oh Professeur, c'est trop bon, ENCORE !

« Ma petite salope, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Mm ! Tu vas voir ce dont Severus Rogue et capable !

Sur ces quelques paroles, le Maître des Potion pénétra violemment son élève préféré et la pilonna de son sexe gonflé par le désir. ( Si quelqu'un se demande où sont passées les robes, je précise que je n'ai écris nulle part qu'ils étaient habillés.) Il la chevaucha des heures entières, la faisant hurler de plaisir (surtout au début, parce que après, elle avait plus de voix) et se libéra enfin, avant de recommencer encore et encore jusqu'a ce que le matin se lève sur le château de Poudlard. Les hiboux bouboulèrent (je jure que ça se dit) et les habitants de l'école de Sorcellerie se réveillèrent peu à peu. La pluie avait cessé au cour de la nuit et le soleil vint réchauffer les membres courbaturés d'Alan Rick… pardon, je disais de Severus Rogue et d'Hermione Granger (faut dire qu'après avoir baiser 42 fois dans la nuit ils sont un peu fatigué, oui 42 fois, c'est Severus Rogue dont on parle, il a quelques années d'abstinence à rattraper, et non il est pas rouillé, parce que c'est comme le vélo, quand tu montes une fois tu l'oublies pas, et encore non l'auteur n'est pas bourrée).

« Bien Miss Granger, j'ai un cours à donner, et remettez votre jupe correctement ou j'enlève des points à Serpentard.. euh Gryffondor … ( d'où sort la jupe ? Mais on s'en fout ils sont sorciers ! ) 50 points en moins pour avoir cherché à me soudoyer.

« Mais enfin Professeur, c'est juste que je vous aime.. a non ça c'est pour Ron … Ah oui ! Je voulais dire que, comme toute adolescente de mon âge, j'ai certains fantasmes à assouvir, et j'ai longtemps réfléchis avant de conclure que le mieux était de l'assouvir plutôt que de refouler une partie de moi-même, ce qui pourrait avoir comme conséquence d'enrailler le développement de ma personnalité et de m'amener à glousser comme toute jeune fille non-épanouie sexuellement ( non, l'auteur ne glousse pas, elle rit bêtement ). J'ai donc ensuite procédé à une étude de votre personnalité et finalement j'ai décidé de mettre mon plan en œuvre. Ce qui en à résulter me satisfait pleinement, et j'envisage de passer un doctorat en sexologie à la fin de l'année.

« Et 3 points en moins pour vous acharner à me donner un mal de tête au lever. »

La journée se déroula habituellement pour tout les habitants de Poudlard sans exception, à part un premier année qui se retrouva accidentellement poursuivi par sa camarade après avoir essayé de l'embrasser sans demander de permission.

* * *

Fin …

* * *

Et euh .. reviews ?

Isa


End file.
